Le Maestro Bleu
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Majestueux, profond... et seul. Le Maestro Bleu observe le monde et règne sur les Ouendans. Il peut vaincre n'importe quel ennemi, mais ne peut gagner contre lui-même. Ni contre... le Chevalier des Flammes.


**Tome 4****ème : « Le Maestro Bleu » **

_Gekiretsu ni Oen (Asashi Town) : Kiryuuin Kaoru_

Chapitre : « L'Alchimie de la Glace et du Feu »

Genre : Angst, léger shonen-ai

Personnages : **Kiryuuin Kaoru, Ippongi Ryuuta**

* * *

**Note : Une série peu connue... mais ô combien géniale ! Des personnages inspirants, géniaux. J'adore Amemiya Sayaka, Ippondi Ryuuta et Kiryuuin Kaoru ! **

**L'écrit ci-dessous est consacrée à Kaoru, le "Maestro Bleu". Et à sa relation avec Ryuuta, le "Chevalier des Flammes". **

* * *

…

**[Asashi Town.**

**Empire des Kiryuuin.]**

…

Noir, brillant, le piano trône au milieu de la salle.

Mais nulle musique n'en sort. Merveilleux, et pourtant vide, le magnifique instrument ressemble à une coquille vide.

Un doigt passe sur la touche, à la fois puissant et racé, mais jamais il n'induit le mouvement qui ferait chanter la musique.

Il n'y a pas de musique dans ce lieu, seul et vide.

« … »

Kaoru le sait, il est un excellent musicien. Seuls quelques grands musiciens peuvent le dépasser, ou même simplement rivaliser avec lui. Mais si on l'appelle « le Maestro Bleu », ce n'est pas pour ses talents de musiciens, pourtant indubitables. C'est pour la façon, grandiose et royale, avec laquelle il orchestre le monde.

Les choses sont des notes, les hommes des arpèges, et le monde son instrument mais pourtant…

…il n'y a pas de musique.

Il n'y plus de musique.

« … »

Il y a quelque chose de vide, à regarder le vide. Quelque chose qui ne rappelle que le néant, et fait oublier l'avenir.

« Mon nom… est Kiryuuin Kaoru. »

Il joue un arpège vide.

« Je suis une note… au sommet d'une harmonie dépourvue de sens. »

D'un claquement sec, il abandonne le piano, sans même avoir ouvert une partition.

Il les connaît déjà par cœur.

« Celui qui touche l'instrument apprend la musique, celui que ne touche plus la musique oublie l'Harmonie. Celui qui oublie l'Harmonie habite les ombres. Celui qui habite les ombres regarde les ténèbres. »

Abandonner le piano signifie… reprendre le jeu d'échec.

Cesser d'être inspiré signifie… réfléchir à nouveau.

« Celui qui regarde les ténèbres apprend sur l'esprit, celui qui apprend sur l'esprit devient stratège. Celui qui devient stratège est le Maître du monde. »

Sur la table, il y a une partie d'échec en cours.

Nul ne sait, au dehors de ces murs – même pas Hayato, son fidèle soutien et bras droit à ses heures – que l'adversaire qu'il redoute n'est autre que celui qui ne s'assoit que sur une seule chaise. Tous les autres, qui s'asseyaient en face de lui, il les a battus.

« Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. »

Il domine le monde, mais ne sait pas gouverner son propre cœur. Il sait exécuter chaque coup d'échec sans faire la moindre erreur dans son jeu, mais ne connaît pas la raison de ses stratégies.

L'ultime pièce manquante dans son jeu, c'est lui.

« Echec et mat, Kaoru. Tu as… perdu. »

Cela fait des années qu'il ne gagne plus, en jouant aux échecs contre lui-même. Malgré les victoires qu'il remporte à chaque fois contre lui-même.

« Celui qui perce la défense dévoile la faiblesse. Celui qui dévoile la faiblesse met à nu le cœur. »

Un claquement résonne. Le fou va renverser la pièce maîtresse.

« (…encercler le roi...) Celui qui met à nu le cœur détient la clé de la victoire. Celui qui détient la clé de la victoire… devient le Maître de Soi-même. »

On dit qu'il suffit de gagner contre soi-même pour être en paix, mais c'est faux.

Comment son autre soi pourrait-il oublier toutes les défaites accumulées ? Il ne suffit pas de gagner pour être en paix. Il faudrait comprendre la raison de toutes ces batailles.

Mais le problème, c'est qu'il avait gagné trop de fois contre lui-même.

Encore une fois, il saisit entre les doigts la pièce qui fait échec et mat à sa propre vie.

« Que vas-tu faire, maintenant, Kaoru ? Te rendre ? »

_« … »_

« Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'issue, n'est-ce pas ? »

_« … »_

« Je ne perds jamais. Tu le sais très bien. Alors pourquoi ne pas abandonner ? »

_« … »_

Le Maestro Bleu s'assied, ferme les yeux, comme pour que disparaisse la dernière raison de cette question. Qui est sa propre disparition, indéniable, comme la fin de cette partie d'échec.

_Abandonne… _

Un son immense résonne.

'_Jamais !'_

Le jeu d'échec se renverse, et le piano résonne d'un gémissement salvateur. Comme s'il reprenait vie dans un souffle.

Interloqué, Kaoru regarde. Qui a pu faire cela ?

Qui a pu faire, ce que lui, le Maestro Bleu, n'a pas pu faire pendant des années ?

Qui… a dit le mot 'jamais', en lui ?

Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a dit !

**BOUM !**

La porte semble exploser, tant le bruit est puissant ardent de toute la force de vie qui vient de pénétrer dans la pièce, jadis froide et distance.

« OSU*1 ! »

Mais tout ne semble plus qu'appartenir au passé, tant le présent étincelle dans la présence qui a envahi la place.

De… la lumière ?

Un regard de braise, comme émergeant des flammes elles-mêmes. Comme annonçant le chevalier des flammes qui, tel le phénix, insuffle la vie à ce monde trop froid.

Dans la silhouette blafarde du jour, des cheveux de flammes se découpent dans la lumière, comme une auréole de courage.

Le soleil brille.

Mû d'une étrange fascination, le Maestro des ombres s'approche du garçon de la lumière.

Qui… est-il ?

Qui est-il…

…pour lui, le Maestro des Ombres ?

« OSU ! Tatakae ! Ouend-aaaaahhhh ! »

Mais des yeux brillent, tout à coup et d'une maladresse avec laquelle seul pourrait jouer un enfant – de celle de l'enfant qui n'a pas fini de grandir – le jeune homme renverse les somptueux vases ornés de décorations magnifiques.

« … »

(Le feu grandit toujours…)

« … oups. »

Tu l'as dit.

« … »

« Euh… bonjour ? »

S'il n'avait pas été aussi frappé par la lumière brûlante qui avait envahi le lieu – et qui émanait avec brusquerie du jeune homme aux cheveux de feu –, Kiryuuin Kaoru aurait ri devant l'incongruité de la situation.

« Hé hé, euh, ben… il fait beau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oui, il y avait de quoi rire, c'était sûr. (Surtout quand l'on sait que l'on était un soir d'automne pluvieux…)

« … »

Il n'a jamais vu une telle flamme. Brûlante, ardente, incroyable. Pure.

Et dans le regard qui semble brûler de vie, la pièce entière paraît s'enflammer sous la vie elle-même.

Pourtant, il y a de la douceur dans son ton, malgré sa puissance.

Il y a de la douceur dans son regard, malgré son intensité.

« Il y avait… un appel au secours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kaoru baisse légèrement la tête, et regarde le fond de l'âme de ce jeune homme, qui ne peut cacher sa pureté.

Il y a de la douceur dans son cœur, malgré ses ténèbres, les ténèbres de Kaoru.

_Il y avait… un appel au secours, n'est-ce pas ?_

« … »

Comment as-tu pu entendre cela, au sein des ombres et des reflets du chaos lui-même ?

« …Est-ce vous… ? »

As-tu trop de courage, pour ne pas voir, que tu es danger, ici, parmi les ombres du monde et de la pensée ?

« Cet appel à l'aide… ? »

Pourtant, il y a quelque chose dans ces yeux pétillants, ardents une lumière d'innocence qui étincelle, lorsqu'il se fait plus maladroit.

Ce garçon… a quelque chose de touchant.

Mais il ne le sait pas encore.

« J'avais cru entendre… un cri de détresse. » reprend-il, avec obstination.

D'où as-tu entendu cela, petit chevalier des flammes ? Du fond des cœurs ou de l'appel du chaos ?

Mon chaos… n'est pourtant pas de ce monde.

Et… tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

« … »

Devant le silence de son interrogation, le jeune homme se racle la gorge.

« Euh… »

Que tu es touchant. Maladroit, pur…

Ta chaleur… n'est pas de ce monde – de mon monde –, et pourtant elle me touche.

« Je voulais… »

Qui… es-tu ?

« Je… voulais pas laisser tomber quelqu'un… »

Comment peux-tu être… aussi déterminé, face à moi ?

Un air décidé reprend sa place dans les yeux de la vie et de la lumière !

« C'est pour ça, que je me suis ramené ici… »

« … »

« Je me disais… »

« … »

« …que quelqu'un avait peut-être besoin de moi. »

« … »

Un grand claquement de colère résonne sur les dalles froides.

« MAIS, MERDEUH ! TU VAS REPONDRE QUELQUE CHOSE, OUI ? »

Par contre, tu es grossier.

_Un sourire intérieur apparaît en lui._

Je vais me charger de t'apprendre les bonnes manières... petit.

« … 'quelque chose, oui.' »

_Un sourire particulier apparaît sur le visage du Maestro. _

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais que je te réponde ? »

Une lueur prévisible, semblable à une flamme sauvage.

Sauvage, voilà ce que tu es. Un cheval sauvage. Le Cheval des Flammes et de la Vie, qui est le Pur-Sang des causes indomptées.

Fougueux, indompté, parfois effrayé, mais pur, et très courageux.

« Grrrrrrr… »

_Mais il n'existe aucun cheval sauvage que je ne puisse dompter. _

_Je suis…_

…_le Maestro._

Majestueux, il s'avance vers le rebelle – mais si prévisible – jeune homme.

« _Que fais-tu là ?_ »

Un peu embarrassé, le jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants recule un peu. Il faut dire que 'l'Autre' peut être impressionnant.

_Tu ne peux pas me vaincre._

« _Réponds._ »

_Le regard argenté du Maestro est devenu métal. _

Le tonnerre gronde, au dehors.

« … »

Est-ce le Chevalier, qui lui dira qu'il fait le mal, ou est-ce l'Enfant, qui s'approchera de lui ?

_Je peux vaincre n'importe quel adversaire._

Il s'avance, prêt à écraser le Chevalier de son Fou, et il s'arrête, prêt à repousser l'Enfant de son Pion.

« … »

Est-ce le Chevalier, qui lui découpera la tête ? Ou est-ce l'Enfant, qui pleurera sa perte éternelle ?

_Que fais-tu là ?_

Alors, un regard doux brille dans les Yeux du Chevalier, et une lueur déterminée de courage chaleureux brille dans les Yeux de l'Enfant.

_« __**Je suis venu vous aider.**__ »_

Tu es l'Enfant et le Chevalier !

Kiryuuin Kaoru s'arrête.

Mais il n'a pas pu repousser l'Enfant.

Il s'avance.

Mais il n'a pas pu détruire le Chevalier.

« Je… »

C'est la première fois qu'il perd ses mots, et ne peut plus les prononcer. Personne, avant _lui_, n'a jamais pu réussir cet exploit.

Tu es entré, et je n'ai pas pu te tuer.

_L'éclat d'un instant,_

_La pureté a pénétré_

_Mon sanctuaire._

L'instant vibre, et je crois bien… que je ne le décrirai pas.

Car il y a des instants…

…que l'on ne décrit jamais.

_C'est l'instant de lumière que le monde attendait._

« … »

Kiryuuin Kaoru sait qu'il doit renoncer. Il a perdu, depuis longtemps, face à un tel adversaire. Nulle stratégie ne peut le vaincre, et nulle intention ne peut le tuer.

_Le monde des ténèbres… s'incline devant la lumière. _

On ne peut pas battre un adversaire…

… qui ne vous veut pas de mal.

_Que la lumière soit._

« … »

J'abandonne.

Tu as gagné, petit Chevalier des Flammes.

« … »

Tu as gagné.

…

…

'_Et je serais un peu de lumière, devant ton regard de soleil.'_

Le silence s'est fait.

A présent… eux deux savent, qu'une légende est en train de s'accomplir.

_Le Maestro est devenu silence_

_Devant l'Harmonie de la Vie._

_Le Rubis a chanté la Passion du Bonheur_

_Dans un Cœur de Glace et de Tendresse._

« … »

_C'est la Chanson du Feu et de la Glace_

_La Symphonie de l'Eau et du Feu _

_Dans un Requiem laissé_

_Aux hommes._

Peut-être Kaoru a-t-il peur de cette légende. Ou peut-être, qu'il l'aime profondément. Mais en tout cas, il ne sait plus comment la raconter, embarrassé. Alors, il va dire autre chose.

« Eh bien, (et il désigne les vases cassés), qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

Embarras.

« Euh… je crois que je me suis trompé… »

C'est un euphémisme. Qu'aurait à faire un jeune homme déluré, à la chevelure de flammes, dans l'empire des entreprises du Président Kiryuuin Kaoru, Commandant en chef des Ouendan d'Asashi Town, les Danseurs de la Grâce ?

_Tu es l'Enfant de la Lumière…_

« … »

…_et le Chevalier des Flammes._

« Euh, au fait, je vous dérange pas ? »

Il promène un regard aigu sur le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu. Malgré son air ardent et même viril, il ressemble à un enfant lorsque l'on regarde le fond de ses yeux. L'éclat qui y brille est pur.

Le Maestro prend un regard froid, et un ton encore plus glacé.

« Tu viens de renverser ma table à 700 000 yens, d'éparpiller mon jeu d'échec avec une partie en cours, de démolir mon salon décoré avec soin selon les traditions antiques et d'endommager mon piano d'une valeur inestimable datant de l'Antiquité. »

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement. Il s'attend à mourir, c'est la fin.

« Par conséquent, je t'invite à dîner. »

…

**[Asashi Town. **

**Quelques instants plus tard.]**

…

_Le rayon de lumière_

_A touché le monde_

_De l'Ombre._

Evidemment, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû enfoncer la porte aussi brusquement pour entrer. Mais, en même temps, il était _sûr_ d'avoir entendu un cri de détresse de là-bas, il en était quasiment _sûr_ !

Et, on ne pouvait pas abandonner quelqu'un en détresse, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon nom est Ippongi Ryuuta

Je suis le Chevalier des Flammes

Qui défend le cœur des êtres de la terre.

Non, on ne peut jamais abandonner quelqu'un en détresse ! Jamais !

« … »

Ryuuta leva les yeux sur le visage de l'homme (il était plus grand que lui), caché dans l'ombre.

D'accord, même si LA conséquence, c'est qu'on se retrouve à dîner avec un mec étrange, qui a un regard encore plus étrange, et qui, en plus, a une coupe de cheveux à rouleaux à la Louis 14 avec ses boucles argentées. Hé.

(Mais, en même temps, il était mal placé pour critiquer la coupe de cheveux d'un autre. La sienne en forme de balai enflammé attirait assez l'attention…)

Allez, on se jette à l'eau.

« Euh… »

« … »

Silence.

« Vous… »

« … »

« Êtes… »

« … »

« … »

« … »

Silence.

« …Pas très bavard, hein ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'homme aux boucles d'argent se contenta de lever le verre de vin, et de le porter à ses lèvres, goûtant le précieux liquide, avec grâce, et prestance. Malgré sa nervosité (et des minutes de tapage sur le système), le jeune apprenti Ouendan ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'allure de cet étrange être.

Mon nom est Ippongi Ryuuta

Je suis le Chevalier des Défis

Le Rubis qui étincelle de feu

Et sers les Rois de la Justice.

De toute sa vie, Ryuuta n'avait jamais vu un homme se mouvoir avec autant de classe. Le Capitaine Kai était un Ouendan extraordinaire, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de vie quotidienne, ça redevenait une catastrophe en matière d'élégance. Alors que cet homme-là, devant lui, exhalait la majesté gracieuse d'un homme de haut rang.

« … »

« Euh-hum… »

« … »

« Vous… »

Grand bruit de verre posé sur la table.

**BOUM !**

« Ah ha ha ha ha ! C'est parfait ! »

Ryuuta manqua de tomber à la renverse.

('Merde, préviens, mec, quand tu retrouves ta langue ! J'ai failli me croûter !')

Tandis que le jeune homme tenta de retrouver son équilibre, 'l'Autre' se redressa, et porta un regard sur lui. Peut-être Ryuuta rêvait-il, mais l'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression que ce regard avait une lueur amusée.

('Ce mec…')

« Je suis d'excellente humeur ! Je viens de finir le plus délicieux des vins, et d'éprouver l'extase spirituelle que suppose le goût subtil des bonnes choses de la terre ! Oh ho ho ! »

Le jeune Chevalier des Flammes fixa avec des yeux ronds son aîné.

('Ça y est. C'est ma veine. Je suis en train de dîner avec un cinglé…')

Soudainement, au même instant où cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, une ombre se rapprocha de lui, et une main se referma sur la sienne, formant une prison de velours et d'acier.

('Merde, il est rapide ! Je l'ai pas vu arriver !')

Les doigts formaient un étau inattaquable, et dans l'ombre qui s'était rapprochée de lui à la vitesse de l'éclair, le jeune apprenti Ouendan vit briller quelque chose d'inquiétant.

« Petit, petit. Décidément… tu es impoli, même en pensée. »

Le regard aux nuances d'argent avait des reflets métalliques.

« Je… ne suis ni simple d'esprit, ni fou. Souviens t'en bien… Et, plus important, encore… »

Ryuuta sentit ses poils se hérisser.

« C'est éminemment grandiose de ta part d'avoir reconnu combien je suis rapide ! Oh ho ho ! »

Devant le grand rire qui s'éleva de 'l'Autre', les yeux lui en tombèrent comme deux ronds de flan.

« Oh ho ho ! Mais, j'y pense. Tu n'as goûté ce délicieux vin ! Quelle perte spirituelle dans la vie d'un jeune homme ! Dois-je te proposer, gracieusement, d'y initier tes papilles gustatives ? »

« … »

« Non, tu dois encore être mineur. Pas d'alcool avant tes 21 ans… quelle dommage ! Oh ho ho ! »

« … … … Monsieur, je peux dire ce que je pense en ce moment ? »

Les yeux gris ne cillèrent pas.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, je sais déjà. »

« Vous êtes complètement cinglé. »

« Que d'impolitesse. Cela fait deux fois de suite déjà. »

« C'est vous qui l'êtes. »

Pour la première fois, Ippongi Ryuuta porta un regard aussi déterminé, aussi profond.

« C'est vous qui lisez dans mon esprit sans demander ma permission. Qui de poli oserait faire cela ? »

L'instant sembla s'arrêter.

_Que le Maestro commence sa danse._

Sur le visage de l'homme aux boucles d'argent, l'air de sourire n'avait pas disparu, et pourtant quelque chose avait changé.

« Bien. Je vois que tu n'es pas à sous-estimer… par conséquent… »

_Que le Maestro te montre sa musique._

Le regard d'argent se fit métal – un court instant.

« … je ne vais y aller doucement. »

Un claquement de doigt retentit. En une fraction de seconde, des ombres semblèrent entourer, de loin, la table où dînaient les deux hommes. Alarmé, Ryuuta eut un brusque mouvement de recul, prêt à se battre.

_Que le Maestro t'éblouisse de sa maîtrise._

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais leur donner l'ordre de te tuer… »

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front du jeune homme.

('Encore heureux, oui !')

« En fait, ils sont là pour te raccompagner si tu veux t'enfuir. »

('M'enfuir ?')

Quelque chose gronda en lui.

« Je déteste m'enfuir. » lâcha-t-il.

C'était la vérité. Mais l'homme eut un geste de calme.

« Je disais cela pour toi. C'est une option que je te laisse, pas une menace que je te fais. Parce que, dans l'échange que nous allons avoir… peut-être auras-tu _besoin_ de t'enfuir, petit Chevalier des Flammes. »

_Que le Maestro te montre sa force._

Pour la première fois depuis la soirée, c'était par son vrai surnom qu'on l'appelait ; et cela, plus que tout autre chose, montra à Ryuuta qu'il était pris au sérieux. _'L'Autre'… allait donner son maximum. _

Comme dans un vrai défi.

En lui, quelque chose ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _Il adorait cela._

Quelque part, dans un instant, Kiryuuin Kaoru perçut la chaleur émaner du jeune Ouendan.

Petit…

_Danse avec moi, Chevalier des Flammes. _

_Montre-moi que la vie a un sens._

_Et je te montrerai combien tu as eu raison d'exister._

« Tu es du genre obstiné, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix était veloutée, grave. Ryuuta se surprit par la pensée qu'il en aimait déjà le ton.

Peut-être qu'il en avait toujours aimé le ton.

« Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point. »

« Oh que si, petit. C'est toi qui n'as pas idée à quel point… »

…_tu es si prévisible._

Les yeux gris étincelèrent.

L'éclat argenté du métal perça Ryuuta.

C'était les yeux du Maestro, qui le fixaient, sans pitié.

('Merde… pourquoi son regard… est-il si… si…')

« Ha ha ha… »

Un rire vint détendre l'ambiance, pesante.

Ryuuta cilla, comme revenu dans la réalité, un peu déboussolé.

('Mais… que…')

Les yeux de l'homme avaient de nouveau retrouvé leur sereine couleur argentée.

« Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ? »

Et sa voix s'était faite plus douce.

« Je… »

Ryuuta savait qu'il mentirait, s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas eu peur. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, de tendu, de douloureux.

Comme si une douleur immense habitait le cœur de cet homme.

« Tu penses donc que je souffre ? »

Le Chevalier des Flammes regarda les yeux de celui qu'on appelait le Maestro.

« Voulez-vous vraiment… que je vous réponde ? »

Alors celui qu'on appelait le Maestro détourna la tête.

« …non. Je connais déjà ta réponse. Elle est écrite dans tes yeux. »

Le petit Chevalier des Flammes continuait à regarder cet homme, montrant dans ses yeux la réponse à la question, dont tous deux savaient ce qu'elle signifiait.

'_Tu as peur de moi ?'_

Ryuuta sourit.

('Vous voulez savoir ?')

En fait, à _cet instant-là_, il avait _vraiment_ eu peur.

Mais c'était son cœur, qui avait eu peur.

Son cœur.

« Toi… »

_Et un cœur, ça n'a peur…_

… _que lorsqu'un autre cœur crie de souffrance._

« …oui ? »

L'homme le regarde.

« … »

Et il sourit.

« Tu n'es pas ordinaire. »

Pour la première fois, son sourire est merveilleux, sincère de bonté.

« Tu es impressionnant, petit chevalier. Tu pénètres le cœur des personnes… et tu verses les mêmes larmes qu'ils versent. Tu entres dans leur cœur… et tu épouses l'espoir qui les fait vivre. »

Ses yeux illuminèrent la douceur argentée de la reconnaissance.

« Tu es le courage… auquel nous aspirons. »

Et, dans un rire, qui s'évanouit, l'homme détourna les yeux.

« En fait… c'est de toi, dont j'ai peur. »

…

…

Ils sont attablés, mais plus aucun mot n'est échangé.

« … »

Ryuuta en avait marre de ce silence.

Est-ce que cet homme lisait vraiment en lui ? Ou était-ce lui qui lisait en cet homme ?

Ça pouvait continuer longtemps comme ça. Mais, lui, il voulait savoir, avant tout finisse, avant tout disparaisse dans les souvenirs de la nuit.

« Euh… »

Il voulait tellement savoir !

« C'est quoi votre nom ? »

Et pof, il repassait au « vous » ! (Enfin, à la base, c'était peut-être ce par quoi il aurait dû commencer…)

« … »

Le jeune homme observa à la dérobée son aîné, mais ce dernier ne répondait pas, perdu dans ses pensées. C'était…

…tellement frustrant !

« Peu importe mon nom, au fond… l'important, c'est que je sois là. Mais toi, au fait… pourquoi es-tu là ? »

('C'est toi qui m'invites, et tu me demandes ça ?')

Ryuuta choisit la première réponse qui lui tomba sous le nez.

« J'en sais rien ! »

('Et pan dans les dents ! Prends ça ! Ça t'apprendra à pas répondre à mes questions !')

Dans la lumière des chandelles, un éclat brille dans le feu romantique.

« Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là ? »

'L'Autre' ne semblait pas le moins du monde troublé. Peut-être un peu amusé, au plus.

('Pour la peine… je vais t'en donner, moi, de l'amusement !')

« Et vous, vous le savez, peut-être ? » répliqua-t-il avec acidité.

S'il avait été dans une salle de bal, l'homme aurait tiré sa révérence.

_Que le Maestro te montre son humour._

« Mais parce que je t'ai invité, très cher jeune homme. »

Hayato version senior, le retour. Mais, lorsque Ryuuta vit l'éclat étrange des yeux gris, il sut qu'il n'avait pas affaire à Hayato.

C'était quelque chose de plus sombre, de plus mystérieux.

('De plus passionnant.')

Hayato n'agirait jamais ainsi.

« Alors, réponds-moi, maintenant. Sérieusement. »

L'éclat gris des yeux était devenu argenté. Ryuuta sut, à ce moment-là, qu'il n'y aurait pas de mensonge possible.

_Que le Maestro t'entraîne dans la valse de la mort._

« _Pourquoi es-tu là_ ? »

'Je n'ai jamais menti de ma vie'.

« Parce que je le veux. »

Sa réponse était calme, sa voix tellement claire.

Alors que devant le monde, il tremblait parfois de fureur et vibrait d'impatience, ce soir-là, devant l'homme au regard d'argent qui lisait en lui, il n'avait pas peur.

_Il savait qu'il était là pour quelque chose._

« Et si… je te disais que je n'ai que faire de ton désir ? »

Ryuuta sentit un grand creux le happer.

« … »

Une vague de vide.

« Je… »

Jamais Ryuuta n'avait-il éprouvé de telles émotions. Et pourtant c'était un être de passion, têtu pour le cœur, déterminé envers la vie, courageux envers le monde

Mais, pour la première fois…

…il se sentit vide.

« … »

Alors que les flammes semblaient s'éteindre, un sourire sembla l'illuminer, et une main effleura très doucement son visage. Ryuuta leva la tête.

C'était comme si son âme avait été touchée.

« Être aussi courageux, et renoncer aussi vite. Qui… es-tu vraiment, petit ? »

Ryuuta, lentement, leva les yeux.

L'homme avait un regard presque triste. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait plus, ou qu'il n'arrivait plus à comprendre.

(Comme si, tout à coup, tout était trop loin de lui.)

Dans un murmure, presque doux, et presque, presque triste.

« Tu… ne peux aider tout le monde, petit. »

Comme si, mystérieusement, sa voix était devenue plus sombre.

« Il y a des personnes… que l'on ne peut jamais aider. »

_Mon nom est Ippongi Ryuuta_

_Je suis le Chevalier des Flammes_

_Qui défend le cœur des êtres de la terre._

Alors, une passion, soudainement plus forte, l'envahit.

C'était la fureur, la fureur de vivre.

« NON ! JAMAIS ! »

_Mon nom est Ippongi Ryuuta_

_Je suis le Chevalier des Flammes_

_Qui défend le cœur des êtres de la terre _

_Le Pur-sang des causes indomptées_

_Qui court sur le chemin de la vie,_

_Et écoute la détresse du monde,_

_Pour rendre le bonheur_

_Là où il va. _

« Je _veux_ être là ! J'ai entendu un appel au secours ! Je refuse de ne pas aider quelqu'un ! »

« Je n'ai pas appelé au secours. »

Désorienté, troublé, le Chevalier des Flammes le fixait de ses yeux vivants, sans plus comprendre.

« Regarde-moi bien. Ai-je l'air du genre de personne à demander de l'aide ? »

Dans sa fureur, le jeune homme roux martelait le sol de ses pieds, et la table de ses poings.

« Et vous, regardez-vous ! Est-ce que quelqu'un qui ne voudrait pas d'aide inviterait un Ouendan qui vient de démolir sa maison tellement il a voulu aider ? »

Le silence se fait.

'Comme ce garçon est rafraîchissant.'

« Tu es un Ouendan, petit ? »

« (Euh… en fait, pas encore, mais… je m'entraîne dur pour ça !) Je suis pas petit, je suis très courageux, j'ai peur de rien, et même pas de vous ! »

« D'accord. Tu es un Ouendan, petit chevalier ? »

Cet homme savait comment imposer son rythme.

('Mon nom est…')

« Non. Mais… ce que je sais… »

('Mon nom est _Ippongi Ryuuta_.')

« …c'est que je veux devenir un Ouendan. »

Les yeux du jeune homme étincellent, comme une nuée ardente d'espoir.

Mon nom est Ippongi Ryuuta

Je suis le Chevalier des Défis

Le Rubis qui étincelle de feu

Du feu de l'espoir

Eternel.

Kaoru ne sait plus ce qu'il doit dire, ni même penser, lorsqu'il voit des étoiles de feu émerger de ces nuées, et traverser ses propres nuées à lui pour toucher un peu d'espoir, beaucoup d'espoir, perdu, très loin, dans les nuages.

Dans son enthousiasme, le jeune homme oubliait toute retenue.

« Le Capitaine Kai m'a dit que, si je travaillais bien, je pourrais devenir un Ouendan un jour. Et c'est ce que je veux ! Je veux vivre, je veux aider les autres qui en ont besoin ! »

Les yeux du garçon brillent…

Mon nom est Ippongi Ryuuta

Je suis le Chevalier des Flammes

Qui défend le cœur des êtres de la terre

Le Pur-sang des causes indomptées

Qui court sur le chemin de la vie,

Et écoute la détresse du monde,

Pour rendre le bonheur

Là où il va.

Quelque chose traversa les temps, touchant les esprits d'une pensée d'or.

'Comme tu es drôle, petit. Tu ne connais pas le monde, tu ne penses à rien quand tu agis, et pourtant tu fais ce qui est juste.

Tu ne connais pas le mal et pourtant tu ne tombes pas dans ses pièges.

Tu es vraiment… vraiment…

…_très drôle._'

« Ha ha ha… »

Désorienté, le petit Chevalier des Flammes ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était la première fois, ce soir, qu'il voyait 'l'Autre' vraiment rire, autrement que par ironie.

« Euh… pourquoi vous riez ? »

_Que le Maestro te montre qu'il rit._

« Tu es… amusant. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose pour un monde, que tu ne connais certainement pas. Ou très mal. »

Ryuuta sent la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, _monsieur_ ? »

('Mais, merde, c'est pas ce type avec sa coiffure de Louis 14 qui va me faire la morale, quand même !')

L'homme aux cheveux argenté rit, sans perdre une once de son maintien.

_Que le Maestro t'éblouisse de toute sa maîtrise._

« Tu es attablé avec un homme que tu ne connais même pas, un homme que tu as suivi aveuglément dans un coin que tu ne connais même pas non plus, un homme dont tu ne connais même pas les intentions. »

« Euh… »

« Je pourrais te faire n'importe quoi. Te tuer, t'enlever, abuser de toi. Tu y as pensé ? »

« …Non. »

Il a répondu ça sur un air de défi, mais en même temps, c'est très con. Et il voit, dans le regard de _l'Autre_, que ce dernier pense la même chose.

_Que le Maestro…_

Un éclat de feu, très doux, traverse les yeux de ce jeune Chevalier au cœur encore, encore plus doux.

« Mais, en même temps… ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire… n'est-ce pas ? »

…

Que le Maestro…

…s'incline devant ton silence.

« … »

Le jeune homme détourne la tête, un moment.

« Vous m'avez posé la question 'Pourquoi suis-je là' ? Et je vous ai répondu : 'Parce que je le veux'. Aussi, moi aussi, je voudrais vous poser une question. »

« … »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« … »

« … »

« Alors, je vais te répondre : 'Parce que je le veux', petit. »

…

Il n'y a plus de Maestro, à présent.

Il n'y a plus que deux êtres, qui se rencontrés, un jour.

…

_Est-ce que… tu voudras encore le voir, Kaoru ?_

« Monsieur… »

Kaoru sort de ses pensées, en entendant la voix si sincère, si chaude, du jeune homme.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

« Est-ce que vous voulez bien que je revienne ? »

_Tu veux encore le voir… c'est cela ?_

Kaoru sait, qu'encore une fois, il va mentir.

« Et si je disais… 'non' ? »

Mais le garçon sait qu'il ment.

Il n'a pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées, pour ça.

…

« … »

Bruit.

Silence.

« Petit. »

Des yeux étincellent d'un humour argenté.

« Tu sais, qu'en général, lorsqu'on démolit la maison de quelqu'un, on accepte la proposition de rembourser, pas de se faire inviter ? »

Ryuuta est quand même _un peu embarrassé_.

« Je suis désolé… pour l'argent, je… »

Mais, ce n'est pas le cas de l'autre homme.

« Oublie ça. Je ne veux pas d'argent. (En plus, vu la dégaine que tu te payes, je pense que travailler toute une vie ne suffirait pas à me rembourser le seizième de mes possessions.) Je veux simplement la vérité. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. »

A présent, la vérité du feu fixe Kaoru dans les yeux.

Lui, qui connaissait tant les tactiques du monde, ne pouvait plus à présent se dérober devant la vérité.

« J'ai entendu quelqu'un appeler à l'aide. Je suis un Ouendan. Je veux aider les autres, je veux ne plus jamais laisser tomber quelqu'un en détresse. Plus jamais. »

Le silence se fait.

L'espace d'un instant, le cœur du Maestro a battu en rythme avec celui qui le porte, et avec celui qui l'écoute. Pour une seule et même symphonie, que jamais encore, Kaoru n'avait jouée.

_Je veux ne plus jamais laisser tomber quelqu'un en détresse. Plus jamais._

…

_Et toi, Kiryuuin Kaoru, qui donc à part toi-même voudrais-tu ne jamais plus laisser tomber ?_

Il entend la voix, au fond de lui.

C'est sa dernière tentative, sa dernière lutte d'esprit, avec un cœur sincère, ardent au point de réchauffer son cœur mort.

« Tu sais que… pour aider quelqu'un… il faut savoir qui il est. Et toi… peux-tu prétendre savoir qui tu veux aider, et qui je suis ? »

'_Je pourrais bien être le mal incarné !_' dit-il en fait.

Mais le jeune homme se contente de lui tirer la langue.

« A savoir qui je veux aider, c'est vous. Quant à ce que vous êtes, vous êtes la personne que je veux aider. »

'Quelle tête de mule.'

Kaoru se préparait à lancer une réplique à cette réponse idiote, mais, pour la deuxième fois pendant cette soirée, le jeune homme l'interrompit avec douceur.

« Je ne connais pas votre nom, c'est vrai. »

Les yeux marron brillèrent d'une lueur amusée, et pourtant douce.

« Mais… c'est bien la seule chose, que je ne puisse connaître. »

Mon nom est Ippongi Ryuuta...

…_et le vôtre ?_

La lumière des flammes danse entre eux.

Mon nom est Ippongi Ryuuta

L'enfant qui joue avec le cœur d'un homme

Pour lui rappeler que le bonheur existe

Et qu'il est digne d'être sur terre.

Mon nom est…

« Jouons à un tout dernier jeu, petit Chevalier des Flammes. »

La voix avait surgi des ombres.

« Dis-moi qui je suis, et je dirais qui tu es. »

_Que le Maestro joue avec le petit Chevalier des Flammes._

« Trois phrases. C'est tout ce à quoi tu as droit. »

Le visage avait surgi des ténèbres, et dans les yeux gris qui avaient revêtu une petite lueur d'argent, Ryuuta put voir le chemin qu'il devait prendre.

Je… ne me tromperai pas.

_Mon nom est Ippongi Ryuuta._

_Je suis celui qui est là pour vous, ici et maintenant._

« Vous êtes fort. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Vous êtes profond. »

« Plus que jamais. »

« Vous êtes seul. »

« … »

_Plus que jamais._

_J'ai entendu un appel au secours…_

Tout à coup, le regard argenté s'était fait froid.

« Tu es dangereux. Tu es capable de lire dans les cœurs des personnes… et de les aider. »

Ryuuta ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Mais c'est bien la première fois, je dois l'avouer… que quelqu'un veut lire dans mon cœur. »

Le temps semblait être devenu irréel. D'un ton bas, inhabituel pour lui, le jeune apprenti Ouendan demanda.

« Personne d'autre… ne l'a fait ? »

« Si. Mais… ils sont tous morts. »

Ryuuta sentit une main glacée lui étreindre le cœur.

« Morts ? »

« Ils ont voulu lire dans mon cœur… pour le poignarder. Et c'est pour cela… qu'ils sont tous morts. »

A présent, l'éclat argenté était devenu glacé.

_Que le Maestro chante sa toute dernière note._

« _Alors, petit chevalier au cœur de feu, as-tu toujours envie de lire en moi ? Ou veux-tu partir très loin d'ici ?_ »

Mais un Chevalier des Flammes criera toujours au nom de l'Harmonie.

« NE DITES PAS DE CONNERIES ! »

C'est le cri de la Vie.

_Que le Maestro admire ta grandeur. _

Ippongi Ryuuta se redresse, avec une expression emplie de désespoir, de beauté, de vie.

('Je suis un Ouendan ! Mon nom est Ippongi Ryuuta ! Je veux aider les autres !')

L'homme hausse un sourcil, le visage perdu dans les ténèbres.

« Vraiment ? »

Il y a quelque chose de désespéré dans le ton de Ryuuta. Il ne peut pas…

…lui dire adieu comme ça.

« Je ne veux pas partir. »

_Que le Maestro s'incline devant l'Enfant des Flammes._

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

C'est alors qu'il détourne les yeux.

« Car je vois… que vous avez besoin d'aide. »

« … »

« Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

Le néant couvre ce regard.

« … »

« … »

« … »

_Que le Maestro disparaisse. _

« Disparais. »

Le regard du jeune homme, profond, sonde le néant.

« Vous êtes seul. »

Vous l'avez admis. C'est ce que vous êtes.

_Que le Maestro meure._

Le regard du jeune homme, profond, sonde le néant, et voit son âme.

'_Vous êtes seul.'_

Kaoru voit le jeune homme s'évanouir dans la nuit, en emportant les flammes d'espoir, qu'il a semé dans le royaume des ténèbres.

_Que le Maestro… meure maintenant. _

…

**[Asashi Town.**

**Manoir des Kiryuuin.**

**Seul.]**

…

Une musique s'élève, magnifique, merveilleuse,

Le chant de l'Harmonie, a atteint les notes d'un arpège vide et les touches solitaires d'un piano.

_Que le Maestro chante au Paradis._

Peut-être que le Maestro chante au Paradis, et qu'il ne souffre plus mais, Kaoru, lui, est sur terre, et ce sont ses doigts qui font chanter le paradis de la Musique et de l'Harmonie sur Terre, sans plus d'échiquier pour trop réfléchir.

'_Vous êtes fort.'_

Le regard du Chevalier, profond, sonde son âme.

« Tu ne connais pas le monde des ténèbres, Ryuuta. C'est un fait… »

'_Vous êtes profond.'_

« Je suis allé plus loin que n'importe qui. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard de l'Enfant, profond, sonde son âme et voit le néant.

'_Vous êtes seul.'_

« C'est faux. »

Tu t'es trompé, petit Chevalier des Flammes.

« Je ne suis pas seul. »

Le regard du Maestro, profond, sonde son cœur et voit la vérité.

_Je l'étais. _

…

Là-bas, plus loin dans le brouillard, un petit chevalier et enfant des flammes se prépare à revenir, baigné par les flammes de l'espoir, qui avait toujours, toujours existé.

« OSU ! »

Pour le Sourire d'un Cœur de Feu et de Glace.

Ippongi Ryuuta s'étire, et regarde le ciel, là où l'attend l'échiquier de l'Harmonie et le maître des notes sacrées de leur cœur, et de son cœur à lui.

« OSU ! TATAKAE ! OUENDAN ! »

Que le Maestro t'accueille en son cœur.

Il sourit, alors qu'il entend le piano célébrer la première note de leur rencontre.

_« A toi de jouer…_

…_Maestro. »_


End file.
